The Old York Mansion
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: 17 years ago a brutal crim was commitied. Now 17 years later 6 peiple will walk into the same place. Will that face the same fate as those 10 people years ago or will they get out alive. TxS, RxG, CxT
1. 17 Years Ago

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

**A/N: quick thing I just want to say that this story is dedicated to the people who review my stories on a regular bases. I want to thank you guys for doing that. You know who you are. Love ya **

**The Old York Mansion**

**17 Years Ago**

"Are the kids okay Darby?" Vance Evans asked his wife.

"Yeah, honey I really want to be with them on their first birthday" Darby sat down beside him.

"I know, but the Lava Springs staff wanted to have the opening night celebration tonight" Vance leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, let's have a good time tonight" Darby gave Vance a smile as he was getting up.

"I would like to thank you all, on behalf on my wife and myself, have a good night. I want you all to remember that tonight is about you and is a celebration for you" The 9 people in the room, not counting Vance, clapped.

Everyone was having a great time when, suddenly, the lights in the mansion went out. Darby gave Vance a worried look, he just told her to relax and that he would be right back.

Vance walked into the kitchen and started to look for some candles and a flashlight. Vance turned to walk out of the room, but instead walked into someone, he fell back and hit his head on a counter. He looked up and saw the figure holding a knife, Vance was about to scream but was cut off by the figure. The figure put his foot on top of Vance's throat; the figure bent down to his level and stabbed Vance right through his eye. Vance grabbed his eye in pain, however, he still could not scream. The figure stabbed Vance right in his chest.

Darby was starting to get nervous about Vance, so she decided to go and look for him. She followed his steps and went to the kitchen.

"Vance" Darby looked around and saw candles on the ground.

Darby went to pick up the candles, but slipped and fell. She lifted her hand when she felt something went and sticky on it. Darby looked down at her hand, but could not tell what her hand touched. She lit a candle so she could that she could see well.

"Oh my God" Darby's had was covered in blood.

Darby was about to get up and scream, however she felt something drip on her head. Darby lifted her head and the candle to see what happed. What Darby saw made her get up and back herself up into a wall.

Hanging from the roof was her husband Vance Evans. Darby was about to scream again, but this time a bunch of scream form the dining room cut her off.

Darby ran into the dining room and saw a large figure with a machete slaughtering her friends. Darby screamed that caught the figures attention the figure started to walk her way.

"No Brad, the police have not yet reviled the ID's of any of the victims. However, I have been told that it is a very gory sight in there. I will get back to you on the latest on this developing story Brad. This has been Monica Redfield NMN"

**A/N How did you guys like it. NMN is New Mexico New just in case you were wondring. review please.**


	2. No way out

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

**17 years later **

Sharpay Evans was standing at her locker fixing her hair, when she felt a pair of strong arms go around her. Sharpay turned and smiled at her boyfriend Troy Bolton.

"Hey Shar, happy birthday baby" Troy pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hi thank you" Sharpay pulled away from the hug and gave him a quick kiss.

"So, what's going on for Prom tonight?" Sharpay gave him a confused look. "Are the boys meeting you girls at your place?"

"I think so; Gabi called the limo company last night and told them where to pick us up from. I guess it depends on that" Troy nodded and leaned on the locker that was beside Shar's.

They started talking about random thing while they were waiting for the others. Soon enough Gabriella, Taylor, Cad, and Ryan walked up to them.

"Happy birthday Shar" The gang said to her when they reached her locker.

"Come on Shar, we have to go and get ready for Prom" Gabriella grabbed Sharpay and started to pull her to the exit.

They boys just laughed and made their way over to homeroom.

-  
After the girls got their hair done they went to Sharpay's house, they sitting on herbed talking and doing their nails.

"Gabi, is the limo coming to my house?" Gabi nodded.

Sharpay got up and texted Troy, she told him that are going meeting at her house.

Soon the girls were dressed and waiting for the boys to pick them up.

Sharpay had on a long pick dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair styled straight.

Gabriella had a white and blue dress, her hair was styled into a bun and her bangs were straight and pulled to the left side of her face.

Taylor had a purple dress, her hair was styled into a side ponytail and her bangs were pulled to the right side of her face.

It was not long before Troy, Chad and Ryan walked it. Ryan and Sharpay may be twins, but, because Gabriella did not want Ryan to see her dress he could not be in the house.

"Wow boy's you look great" Taylor said as she walked up to Chad.

Troy had a traditional tux, his hair spiked at the front and he looked amazing.

Chad had a red and black tux, his hair was the same as always.

Ryan had a white tux, his hair was spiked completely.

Troy walked up to Sharpay.

"Here, I am so happy that it matches your dress" Troy put the corsage on her wrist.

"Thanks baby" Sharpay leaned into kiss Troy, it was short but passionate.

"Are we ready to go" Ryan headed for the door.

"Wait kids let me take a picture" Sharpay and Ryan both shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Aunt Jessica, we don't have time for this we are going to be late" Sharpay whined, Chad was trying hard not to laugh.

"Come on Sharpay just one picture" Ryan looked at Sharpay and they both agreed. "Thank you" Their Uncle Tyler said with a smile.

The gang got close together and smiled. When that was done they were finally on their way to prom.

-  
Prom night was coming to an end, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Troy were the on the dance floor enjoying the last few songs.

"Hey, we should spend prom night inside the York Mansion instead of going home!" Chad yelled over the music.

"That is where you want to spend Prom night?" Taylor turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah, I think it will be fun. Come on Troy help me out" Troy looked up at him and thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, I think we should" Chad gave him a high five.

"Really T, I thought we could go back to my place and have some fun" Sharpay gave him a seductive look.

Troy looked at Chad and was about to reconsider his decision, but Chad cut him off.

"We are going to a mansion you can have fun there. I mean it's a mansion there is going to be a lot of bedrooms" Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other.

"Fine we'll go" Chad and Troy both cheered.

Gabriella and Ryan walked up to the group.

"Hey, listen after Prom we are going to go to the York Mansion" Sharpay yelled to Gabriella.

"Sounds good" She yelled back.

-  
The gang was in the limo on their way to the York Mansion. They were partying in the back, Chad managed to get some booze. The finally reached the mansion, before getting out of the limo Gabriella gave the driver the money and told him when to pick them up. Sharpay and Troy were the last ones to get out of the limo.

"Troy, I'm not sure about this" Sharpay felt uneasy when she saw the mansion.

"Don't worry babe, I'm with you all the way" Troy put his arm around her.

Suddenly they heard a door slam; Sharpay and Troy both turned and saw that the limo door was now closed.

"How did that happen?" Troy just shrugged.

"Let's just get inside" Sharpay nodded, she looked back once more before going into the mansion.

When they got inside the mansion, blood splashed out onto the limo's windshield.

When the gang walked into the mansion all the lights were on.

"Wow this place is huge" Taylor started to check out the house.

Sharpay still felt uneasy Troy looked at her and noticed it.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sharpay looked at Troy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Troy held on to her hand and smiled at her.

Suddenly the light in the house went out, the girls screamed.

"Ryan, fuck this lets get out of here" Ryan nodded and headed for the door.

Ryan started to pull at the door but it would not budge, he turned and looked at the group.

"Sorry guys, we're stuck in here"

"WHAT!" Taylor yelled.

**A/N How did you guys like it. review please.**


	3. Finding out about the past

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

"You're just not pulling hard enough" Troy walked up to the door and started to pull. "Fuck it won't budge"

"Here let me try" Chad pulled and the other boys helped him. "Yeah we're stuck"

"Great, this is just wonderful. Good idea Chad now what are we going to do" Ryan quickly wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"Let's try our cells we can call for help" Sharpay pulled out her cell and looked at everyone.

"Dame no signal" Taylor stomped her foot in frustration.

Sharpay looked up and with the light on her cell phone she saw a window.

"We can break through the window" The gang followed Sharpay to the window.

"Not unless you want to rip apart your hand on the bard wire" Chad pointed at it.

"Shit, this place is like a mad house" Ryan started to look around.

"Hey" Taylor picked up a news letter that was on a desk. "It's a news letter"

"Read it out Tay" Troy shined his cell phone on the letter.

"It says that this place was the crime scan of a brutal murder that was committed 17 years ago. Holey shit 10 people were killed in this house, they gave the names. None of these names look familiar "...Janet Bing, Darby and Vance Evens" Oh my God" Taylor looked Shar.

"No, it's not them" Sharpay knew what she was thinking.

"It can only be them Shar" Everyone looked at Ryan. "Look at the facts, 17 years ago and they have the same last name as us. Sharpay as much as I don't want to believe it... our parents were killed here" Ryan suddenly found his shoes interesting.

Gabriella turned and hugged Ryan, Troy hugged Sharpay.

"Guys, I found flashlights" They walked over to Chad.

"How many did you find?" Gabriella crouched down beside him.

"There are only 3" Chad grabbed them and stood up.

He took two of them and gave one to Troy and the other to Ryan. Chad kept the other one.

"Okay we'll break up into groups of two's, me with Shar, Ry with Gabi and Chad with Tay" Troy wrapped his arm around Sharpay.

"Sounds good, me and Ry will take this floor" Gabriella pulled Ryan close to her.

"Troy and I got the upstairs" Sharpay and Troy made their way over to the stairs.

"Thanks guys, making us take the basement" Chad said with a laugh and pulled Taylor with him to the basement.

"We meet up here when we find something" Ryan looked at all of them for agreement, they all nodded.

**A/N How did you guys like it. review please.**


	4. It starts now

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

Troy and Sharpay were exploring the hallway. Every time Sharpay would hear a creek she would jump and grab his hand.

"I hate this, it like a cheap scene form a horror movie" Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and gripped it tightly.

Troy looked at her and chuckled.

"Okay, well that's the end of the hallway" Troy shined the flashlight at the wall that was in front of them.

"That was a long hallway" Sharpay looked behind her and couldn't even see the stairs.

"Yeah, let's check this room" Troy turned to room that was closest to them.

When they walked in there was a bunch of pictures covering the front wall.

"Holy shit, these are pictures of dead people" Sharpay turned back to troy and hid her head in his chest.

"Let's get out of here" Troy pulled her out of the room and into another room.

When they got into the opposite room they both covered their nose.

"What the hell is that smell" Troy started to look for the source. "It's coming from here" Troy walked up to a door that looked like a closet.

"Yes Troy, let's open the door with the strange smell" Sharpay made her way over to the window that was in the room.

Troy opened the closest and jumped back, inside the closest was the body of a dead dog and cat. Sharpay turned and looked at Troy.

"What was it?" Sharpay kept her hand over her nose.

"A dead cat and dog" Troy shined the flashlight outside the window. "The limo guy is still here" Troy pointed at the black limo.

"What?" Sharpay turned and stared at the limo.

Troy shined the light as best as he could on the limo when he saw someone coming out of the limo.

"Oh my God" Troy was in shock at what he just saw.

Sharpay grabbed his hand and they ran downstairs, once they got to the main floor Sharpay let out a scream. Gabriella and Ryan ran into the main hall, they both ran up to Sharpay. However, before they could say anything Taylor and Chad ran up to them as well.

"What... the... hell... is... going...on?" Chad was trying to catch his breath.

"The limo driver's dead" They all turned to Sharpay.

"That can't be right, he was supposed to drive away" Taylor walked up to Sharpay and rubbed her back.

"Well obviously he didn't, we saw his body being dragged out Taylor" Now the eyes were on Troy.

"Calm down Troy, there has to be an explanation for this" Gabriella was trying to keep a calm head.

"Explanation? Gabriella there is no explanation for a fucking dead body. We found a room filled with pictures of dead fucking people" Troy kicked the table closest to him.

Suddenly they heard a bang, all their head turned to the basement door.

"What is that?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"The killer, move it get upstairs now" Troy leads them upstairs.

When they got upstairs they went to separate room. Troy ran and slid under the bed, he pulled Sharpay with him.

They stayed quiet and listened for anything, that's when they heard the footsteps coming upstairs. Sharpay's eyes widened when she saw the killers feet. Suddenly, the killer dropped the limo driver's body in front of them, before Sharpay could scream Troy coved her moth with his hand. Sharpay closed her eyes tightly. The driver's eyes had been removed along with his lips, teeth and nose.

The killer made his way over to the next room where Chad and Taylor were hiding; they were also hiding under the bed. The killer was just walking around the room when the alarm on Chad's cell phone went off. The killer turned his head sharply to the bed.

**A/N How did you guys like it. review please. It just got interesting.**


End file.
